Revenge
by i-kno-you-want-me
Summary: Bella has been dating Edward for years now and finally convinced him to go all the way with her. But will her plan go down the drain when she catches him with Tanya? What happens when a certain hot-head catches himself falling for her? B/E then B/P READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! ABOSLUTELY FICTION!
1. 1 The Untold

**Just remember that this is only my second story, so give me a break. But you should also give me a break because you guys love me! :)**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

Today is my spectacular boyfriend, Edward's, birthday. I have been dating him since the beginning of sophmore year. I am planning on going over to his place to "celebrate". That's right. I'm going to give him all of me.

Right now, I'm getting ready for school. I grabbed my toiletries and headed to the bathroom. I put the water almost scalding so I could just relax. I took like a 30 minute shower, and on my way to my room, I heard a knock on the front door. When I opened the door, it was Jasper in nothing but a pair of shorts.

"OK. I'm just gonna ask this once. My dearly beloved brother, why are standing in the doorway with only a pair of shorts on and with no Emmett?" I asked while letting him in. "Where's your key anyway? I thought you were going out to get breakfast for Em, mom, yourself, and me?"

"Well, I was attacked by Edward and Alice. **(You know how some people will just attack you by like trying to ask you questions at the same time. That is what happened with Jasper)** Emmett was a couple of paces behind me and got away before they could get him. I also have a visitor with me" Jasper muttered out while going upstairs, leaving a pixie standing where he just was.

"Hey, Bella. Guess what? I came over here to help you with your outfit for school" she squealed while trying grab a hold of me, but I kept getting out of her reach.

"No way in hell, Cullen. The last one was just yesterday! What if you kill me with all these Bella Barbies?" I said, dodging her hand.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way I will dress you for school" she growled while glaring at me. I froze right there because for a pixie she could be scary. I've only seen this side of her once, but she was glaring at Edward because he didn't follow her orders and stay away from me.

"Okay I give up, but I get have a voice in it. So it can't be anything that shows off my stomach or my ass. It can't be shorter than two inches from my vaja-ja. Got it, Pixie? I really don't want to look like a hooker."

"Oh I would never let you wear anything like that" she sighed but then got this evil look on her face. I knew what was coming and wish I could just die right here and now.

At that moment, I took a glance at the clock and did a happy dance in my head. We only had 15 minutes until school started so she couldn't dress me. Oh yeah baby!

"Well Alice that's gonna hard because you only have 15 minutes to dress me before school" I smirked. As soon as I said this, her face fell then a moment later it turned into an evil smile.

"That's perfectly fine Bella, just wear whatever you want. I'll see you this afternoon" she whispered with the evil smile still on her lips.

What have I gotten myself into?

After she left I had to run around my room to find my outfit. Somehow I was able to pick up a black long-sleeve v-neck, a pair of flare out jeans, and some black cowboy boots. I put on a little mascara and eyeliner as well as some bangles and my cowgirl necklace. When I looked into the mirror, I was hot _and_ sexy.

While I was heading downstairs, I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it was my goofball of a brother and the best, most sweetest boyfriend ever.

"So Emmett, did you ever get captured?" I questioned while somehow ending up in Edward's embrace with Emmett trying to steal me so he can give me the bear hug I always love.

"Yeah. As soon as that little pixie had started sex talking Jasper, Edward came after me. I don't see how you are faster than him, lil sis."

"I'm just that good" both Edward and I said at the same time. We started to laugh, and I gave him a light peck on the lips that turned into a very hot, very heatd make out session.

"Eww! Get a room! Don't get any ideas, Edward. That is still my little sister, and I can still beat your ass up" Em growled I don't if it was threat or not, but it still scared the shit out of Edward.

"So are you coming over to my house tonight, baby?" Edward questioned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why yes. I definitely plan on coming over tonight. Let's say 8 since Alice is spending the night with Rosalie" I purred seductively, just to piss Emmett off. **(They never do anything wrong just kiss and cuddle.)**

"I'll be waiting, love" he whispered into my ear. Today Edward is going to Seattle to celebrate his birthday, so I won't be seeing him during school.

"You better not have sex with my little sis. If you do, I swear on Jasper's life, I will beat you to death" Emmett threatened.

"Yes sir" Edward said and right then he pissed on himself. I was having hysterics.

"That was great, Em" I said, in-between hysterics.

"Why thank you, my lady. But I'm serious. If he does anything you don't want to happen, call me." With that he went outside, to get into his monster of a truck.

"Bye, babe. If I stay any longer I'll be late for school" I said while giving him a kiss and running outside to the truck.

* * *

**So did you like it? I know it was awesome so just press that little beautiful button at the bottom of the page.**

**i-kno-you-want-me**


	2. 2 I Can't Believe It!

**So sorry I haven't updated in months. I have had writer's block.**

**Last night one of my sister's friends came over and spent the night. She is also a writer on fanfiction and helped me out with the stories. If you want to check out her stories, her pen-name Adventure-Seeking-Juliet.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

When Emmett and I got to school we were bombarded with questions left and right from Alice and Rosalie. It was a nightmare.

"Errbody, shut the hell up!" I screamed. That, of course, got the whole parking lot quiet.

"Isabella Marie Swan, why did you just cuss, young lady?" Emmett said pretending to be shocked.

"Because everybody wouldn't shut the hell up. We just got to school, and we get bombarded with questions from your girlfriend and your best friend's sister. I don't really like that scenario" I said, while going over to give Jasper a hug because I wasn't able to this morning.

"I don't get a hug, Bellsy. I haven't been able to give you hug at all today because of that boyfriend of yours, and you go give the weirdo one" Emmett said putting on fake hurt.

"Oh come here, you big lug" I said, holding my arms out.

"Thank you Bellsy" Em said literally pinching my nose like mom does whenever she's happy and gives me a hug. I think he may be a little gay. Per usual, the air was squeezed right out of me.

"Em, can't breath" I panted out.

"Sorry" he said while putting me down.

Right then, the bell rang.

"Bye everyone" I said heading off to class with Alice. We had first with Ms. Pope, who has a serious case of B.O. I really do not know how Alice stands it. She has to sit right next to her because of the seating arrangement. I was lucky, though. I sit in the far back, and I didn't even have to go by her desk.

"Now class, we will be reading Romeo and Juliet. Bella, since you seem to be the only one who's read this more than once and practically knows it by heart, you can go to the library to study or read" Mrs. Pope said, handing everyone a copy of Romeo and Juliet. I decided to study for my test in Tinker. I know I'll probably pass it, but still.

Luck was apparently not on my side today and before I made it halfway across the hall, Iwas stopped by the most annoying person in the whole world. Mike Newton.

"Hey, Bella. Where's Cullen? He wasn't in homeroom or first" he said taking a step forward, making me take a step back.

"He's in Seattle for his birthday today" I said backing up again, but this time pulling my phone out to text Emmett for help.

After I pulled my phone out, the principal walked by, making Mike turn around. I was able to text:

**HELP!**

**Mike**

**First**

**HURRY!**

**-B**

When the principal was out of sight, Mike turned back toward me. I took one more step back and hit the wall. Mike came forward the rest of the way and was less than a foot away from my chest.

"Mike, get away from her" Emmett said from behind Mike.

"Who says?" Mike squeaked out. He knew that he probably shouldn't stand up to my brother or he would die, but I guess he forgot.

Instead of responding, Emmett just grabbed his neck from behind and dropped him on the ground farthest away from me.

"You okay, Bells?" Em asked.

"Yeah. Fine" I said, giving him a smile. The bell rang then signaling for second. Off I headed to science. Right when I got through the door, Mr. Whitt bombarded me.

"Ms. Swan, why are you late?" Mr. Whitt asked in that high-pitched voice that shouldn't even be a man's voice. Before I could answer, though, he said, "Never mind. Go to your seat, Miss Swan."

Second passed uneventful. All I did was daydream of Edward. I was called on once, and that was it. Angela whispered the answer under her breath. I think it was something about the copying of cells.

"Bella!" Ang screamed at me from her seat in front of me.

"Huh, what?" I asked, still in a slight daze. "Are you going to math, or are you going to skip?" she asked with that knowing look that bugs me to death.

At that moment, the warning bell rang saying that I had only two minutes to get to math which is in the math building which is on the other side of school from the science building. I took off in a run. I made it right before Mrs. Howell shut the door. I went to my seat and sat down. Just like last period, I daydreamed about Edward, but this time I wasn't called on.

I was brought out of my daydreaming, when someone knocked me out my chair. I landed on my butt. Hard. Damn, that hurt like a bitch. I looked to see who it was that pushed me, and my eyes landed on Paul Levi, one of the biggest jerk in whole school.

"What do you want, asswipe?" I asked irritated. Instead of answering my question, he held his hand out for me to take. I grabbed a hold of it and in one swift jerk, I was in his warm, soft embrace. On their own accord, my hands wrapped his waist. When I looked up, my eyes held his gaze. I saw in them regret, guilt, and ….. hurt? Why would he feel hurt? Was it something I said?

_Wait...why did I care?_

Before I could ponder that more, he let go of me, and I did the same.

"Uh, see ya around, Bella."

"Yeah, you, too" I whispered out, feeling as though something (or someone, for that matter) was missing. Oh, well.

I headed toward the cafeteria, thinking of a way to get by without Mike noticing me. I could come in from the back door. Before I could come up with a really, really good plan, I was in front of the cafeteria doors, looking like an idiot. Might as well just go in.

As soon as I walked through the door, Alice screamed "Isabella Marie Swan, you best get your ass over here now!"

I knew that if I didn't go over there right now, I might die. Knowing that I didn't want to die at the young age of eighteen, I walked over to our table. I was immediately bombarded by Alice, literally. She jumped on me in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Alice, get off of me!" I yelled, looking over her shoulder, trying to find Jasper. I found him pretty quickly and silently pleaded with him to get Alice off of me. Only when I gave him my signature puppy dog pout did he get her off of me.

"Tell me everything" Alice practically shrieked once Jazz let her go.

"About what?" I was completely confused. Did she mean about what happened with Paul? Did she know? But how would she know?

"About the Mike situation, duh! I swear, it's like you're not even in this century" she explained. I explained what happened in specific detail because if you didn't, you'd end up dead. By the time I finished, the bell rang, signaling for band.

I had band with Rose, Emmett, Jazz, and Angela. Rose, Emmett, and Jazz were all in percussion with me, and Angela played the clarinet. I was first chair percussion, and Angela was first chair clarinet. Rose played the snare as did I, Em played guitar/drum set, and Jasper played in pit. Emmett and Jasper were also on the football team, so they could only stay for about half an hour.

Mr. Buttram let the whole percussion section go practice for homecoming this coming Friday. Since we were playing to get the stands into the spirit of football (blah), the section had to come up with the song to play. Most of the time I do it by myself, but I couldn't think of the ending to it.

"Ok guys, this is what I have so far" I said starting to play. I found myself lost in the beat of it. I hurried to write it down with the rest before I could forget.

"Damn, Bells. That was fucking awesome" Em said, pulling me into his chest.

"Thanks…Em" I panted out. I guess he realized he was practically killing me and let go.

"Sorry Bells." Em actually sounded embarrassed when he said this.

"It's ok, bro."

"So how does that go on bass?" Jasper asked.

"You'll just have to find out, won't you? Now lets see if we can get at least half of this memorized before Emmett and Jasper have to go to practice."

While everyone started picking up a bass or snare, I went to make copies of the music. The band has their own copier in Buttram's office, but I didn't want to go into the devil's lair. I decided to go to the one in the work room.

When I opened the door, I was looking at the music so I didn't know if anyone was in there or not. When I heard a moan, I looked up.

"You fucking bastard!" I screeched. They both mirrored the same expressions. I didn't care. I was livid.

* * *

**So how was it? I know that it was awesome, right? So go ahead and press the beautiful button at the bottom of the page. You know you want to.**

**i-kno-you-want-me**


	3. 3 Why Didn't I Do That?

**Chapter 3: Why Didn't I Do That?**

**So sorry for leaving you with that hang nail. I am very confusing sometimes that even I cannot figure myself out. I know you guys are probably wishing that I would stop talking so here it is! This story is dedicated to all my lovely fans!**

* * *

**E.P.O.V.**

Oh shit!

**B.P.O.V.**

"Tanya, get out of here, now!" She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped short. I looked up, challenging her to say anything. She knew I wouldn't put up with her crap without her getting a broken nose. She quickly bustled out, shutting the door behind her.

I looked up into Edward's eyes, visibly making him shudder.

"Sit" I commanded, locking the door. He immediately obeyed, sitting down right where he stood which was right in front of the copier. I looked into his eyes again, and saw fear. "Oh, you better be scared. You're lucky that I didn't just call Emmett and let him beat the shit out of you. Jazz would help him, I know for a fact. Even though you've probably never seen Jasper's bad side, I have. Let's just say that the dude was in the hospital for a month, and ended up moving to Alabama." When this came out of my mouth, he looked like he was gonna piss himself right there.

"Do you enjoy me being your girlfriend?" I suddenly asked. He looked bewildered that I didn't just beat the shit out of him myself. He just nodded his head, fear gone from his eyes replaced with confusion.

"That's sad because we are over. You cheated on me that I never even thought of doing. The thought never even passed my mind to cheat on you with another guy. I was even going to give you all of me tonight. But, it appears you couldn't simply wait on me.

"We break up on my terms: don't look at me, don't talk to me, don't even think about me. I won't tell anyone why we broke up because I still love Esme, Carlisle, and Renesmee. I don't want to hurt any of them, unlike you. Think of what Carlisle would say, and what Esme would think. I can handle them pestering me to get back with you, but that's fine with me. Just remember this though. I will get revenge and if you don't like that idea, I'm truly sorry. I can always get Emmett and Jasper to beat your ass up.

"Now, please move." He got up, and walked towards the door. I copied 12 sheets of music and turned to leave, but there stood Edward.

"Bella-" but I didn't allow him to finish.

"My terms, or Emmett and Jasper?" I went around him, but remembered something. "Also, Edward, I won't kill Tanya just for your sake. I'll find another reason to teach her not to mess with _something_ that doesn't belong to her and to keep her mouth shut." I left, leaving a dumbfounded Edward behind me.

I walked straight back to the band room and made up an excuse for being gone so long. Instead of getting half of it done, we got like a third done, but we could play with no mistakes, so it was good. I took Jasper's baby home cause I knew Emmett would never let me drive his truck. When I pulled up, Jacob was there with Renesmee. Jacob is my best friend, and Renesmee is Edward's sister/Jacob's girlfriend.

"Hey Bella" Jake yelled running toward the car, leaving Nessie at the porch. I decided to ignore him, heading straight for Nessie.

"Hey Nessie" I said, giving her a hug.

"Hey Bella" she said, returning the hug.

"Hey! Why don't I get a hug?" Jake whined like two year old.

"Cause I don't want to give you a hug, and you left Ness unprotected. Sometimes, you are so stupid" I said, rolling my eyes at him, secretly giving Nessie a grin.

Jake was speechless. He just stood there staring at me.

"Looks like I have competition now, huh, Bella?"

"No you don't" I said bringing her in for a half hug. She looked totally confused. "Jake does because I'm stealing you away forever. Dun, dun, dun!" With that I dragged her inside before Jake could come in. Ness was laughing uncontrollably on the living room floor. "Sorry to admit this Jake, but Nessie has been cheating on you with me for at least a month."

"Yeah I have but not only with Bella. Also there was Rose and Alice and Ang and Leah…." she said with a smirk on her face.

As I was looking at Jake through the peephole, his member grew to full attention. I burst out laughing, falling backwards. Nessie looked at me confusingly, and all I could was point toward the peephole. She looked through it and burst out laughing, too. Over our laughing, we didn't hear Jake yelling or Emmett and Jasper pull up. Jasper, being the smart one, used his key. Jake and Emmett could've used their's but forgot like normal.

When Jake walked through the door, he still had the bulge in his pants, making me and Nessie go into another laughing fit. We were still on the ground, when Jake ran off to the bathroom. We were finally able to stop laughing but had to have help from Jasper and Emmett to even stand up.

Jake returned with no bulge in his pants this time. He still looked embarrassed with a slight blush on his cheeks. He kind of looked like he was about to cry.

"Ah, Jake. We're sorry" we said at that same time, going to give him a hug.

"It's ok" he said then an evil smirk spread across his face. He looked behind us at Em because Jazz had gone upstairs to call Alice. Uh-oh!

Jake attacked Nessie, pushing her up against the walland started to feverishly tickle her. I glanced behind me to see that Emmett was coming after me. I ran upstairs to his and Jasper's room, grabbing his prize football. When I turned around, he froze when he saw it in my hand.

"Bella" he said, cautiously moving forward slightly, making me head toward the window.

"Please, don't do it, Bells" Em pleaded with me.

"Don't attack me, and I won't do it" I said backing up until I was at the 6 foot window. He kept coming forward until I was on the window ledge.

"Bella, please get back down here" he said, frozen in place. He took a step slightly forward, and I jumped. **(I thought about stopping right here but decided against it. Just so you know she doesn't get hurt.)**

**Em.P.O.V.**

Holy shit! Bella just jumped out the window with my baby!

"Bella!" I yelled, running toward the window. When I looked down I was met with Jasper holding Bella bridal style and Bella holding my prize football.

"Thank god, my football is ok!"

"**B.P.O.V.**

Are you serious? He cares about his football more than his own sister.

I threw it back, hitting him square in the nose. He cursed, clamping down on his nose while falling backwards. Jasper carried me inside to find Jake and Nessie in a heated make-out session.

"AH!" Jasper and I screamed in unison. "I'm blind!" That brought them out of their….exchange, and Emmett downstairs.

"Oh like you and Edweirdo don't do same thing?" Jake said, his eyebrows raised.

"We _did_. Now we don't" I said, casting my eyes down.

"What do you mean, 'We did'? Did he break up with you?" Nessie asked, coming to sit beside me. When I glanced up, I saw Emmett's jaw rigid, Jasper's fist curled up beside his sides, and Jacob's eyes ablaze with fiery.

"No, no, no. We did break up, but _we_ thought that _we_ needed to see other people" I said, getting angry at the end. I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone singing 'Fabulous'. Alice.

"Hey, Ali" I said, giving Nessie and Jake a hug before heading upstairs.

"I'mso,sosorry!Mycousinisanabsoluteidiot!Don'tworry;I'mnotgoingtotellEsmeorCarlisle,normomanddad!,two,andthree..." she carried on and on. **(Translation: I'm so, so sorry! My cousin is an absolute idiot! Don't worry; I'm not going to tell Esme or Carlisle, nor mom and dad! I can not believe he cheated on you with bitch one, two, and three..."**

"Ali, breathe!" I shouted, stopping her from having an asthma attack. "It's fi- wait how did you know that he cheated on me?" I asked totally bewildered.

"Bella, I'm not stupid! I could see the look in Edward's eyes when he told us that you guys thought it would be better to go separate ways! I know that he cheated on you with Tanya, too, because she called just now. I picked the phone up at the same time Edward did and saw him pacing in his room when the call was over. I don't even want to repeat what they said!" she screamed at me, practically making me deaf. I was speechless, but not for long.

"Did they talk about how long they were, oh I don't know, being whores behind my back? And yes I am calling your cousin a man-whore" I asked, wondering why I let him go unscathed. I should've just killed him when I had the chance.

"I don't know, Bells, but I gotta go. If you need my help at all, just call. Love ya." With that, she hung up, leaving me to form an evil plan. I thought over today when I told Edward that I would get revenge, knowing what I would have to do. First I have to get Jake and Nessie back here and ask them if they have a problem with it. Then I have to call Alice and ask her something that I would never have thought possible.

I will get revenge on Edward Cullen. He'll never know what hit him.

* * *

**Wasn't it just fantastic? I know you really want me to finish, but I have so much on my hands. I worked on this one story for 2 weeks. If you guys review now I'll promise I'll get out faster. 2 weeks tops or earlier.**


	4. 4 SHOPPING! and Reunions

**So sorry for not updating sooner. Had major writers' block and could think of nothing to come up with so here it is.**

**Again so sorry for not updating sooner. I've had a lot on my hands for right now so I might not update for a while.**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

"I can **not **believe it!" my hyper-crazed pixie said, jumping up and down. "Why would **you finally **agree to it?"

"Well for starters, stop screaming in my ear! Secondly, your dick of a brother made me finally agree to it!" I said, my voice getting slightly louder at the end of each sentence. "So will you stop screeching into my ear and help me?"

"Of course!" she screeched again, earning herself a glare. "Oh sorry. Forgot."

"It's ok. Let's just get this over with. I still gotta plan what I'm going to actually do to him. I have what's going to happen _during _the whole thing, but not what I'm actually _going_ to do, if that makes any sense" I said, seeing my personal hell coming into view.

"What am I getting myself into?" I whispered. _Well pretty much your own hell, but it will be worth it_, I mentally answered.

"Ok here we are" Alice chirped, practically pulling the door off it hinges trying to get me out of the car.

"Now, now. We wouldn't want to hurt Matilda's feelings, now would we?" I asked her, gently prying her hand off of _her_ car, stroking where she was just gripping.

"Yeah, sure, now come on. We only have five hours before the mall closes." She pretty much dragged me into the hell hole she calls a mall. All the while, I felt this horrible pain in my left shoulder.

"Alice" I said, trying to stop her. She just kept on pulling my arm, the ache worsening. "Alice!" I tried again with no improvement. "**Alice!**" That time she stopped, spinning on her heel, sending a pain up my arm.

"What?" she asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Would please let go of my arm? I'm pretty sure, you pulled most of it out of the socket." She immediately dropped my arm, causing a throbbing pain to shoot through my entire frame. I screeched, falling to my knees as another pain racked my frame.

"Bella?" Alice asked frantically, accidentally bumping my arm when she kneeled down, pain reverberating through my shoulder. "Bells?" She started freaking, her eyes showing everything she was feeling, bumping my arm again.

"Alice, stop kicking my arm!" I screeched, pain evident in my voice. She looked on the brim of tears, but carefully and slowly she lifted her leg off of my arm, and gently lifted my arm, causing more numbing pain to shoot through my body again. I gasped when she started pushing it up towards my head, ever so carefully. She didn't go slow, but she didn't go fast either.

"Please" I pleaded, not really know what I was pleading for. She continued her trek upward, and as soon as it was aligned with my socket, a pop brought me the relief I wanted.

"How?" I asked, slowly sitting up only to be supported by someone in the crowd. I turned to look and….

"Holy shit!" I yelled, tackling him with a hug, forgetting about my arm for the moment though I couldn't ignore the throbbing in it.

"Good to see you, too, Bella. How ya been?" he asked, pulling himself and me up. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Pretty good. Gonna kill my ex-boyfriend, but other than that, perfect. What about yourself?" I asked, still holding onto him.

"Good. I got a girlfriend" he said, his cocky grin spreading across his face.

"Really?" I yelled/asked, hugging him again. "What does she look like? Is she nice? Is she Quileute or someone from out of town? How old is she? What's her name?"

"Yeah, resembles Emily and Leah, yes, Quileute, 17, Aislin Makah" he answered, chuckling at my enthusiasm.

"Is she here? Like now?" I asked, spinning my head around looking for copper skin.

"No. She's with Emily, Claire, Kim, and Leah. Having a girl's day or something like that. I'm here by myself" he said, walking toward or after someone. I looked behind me and saw he was following Alice.

"Why didn't you bring Sam, or Quil, or Jared, or Seth? I'm sure they don't have anything to do" I asked, leaning my head against his chest.

"They were getting together for a poker match, and I just wasn't in the mood. So I came here to buy Aislin something for our sixth month anniversary."

"What?" I screeched. "You've had a girlfriend for six months, and you didn't tell me?" I brought my head up, and looked him in the eyes.

"I told you about Edward. You were the first to know about everything. Why, big bro?" I asked, feeling hurt that I was more than likely last to know. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist, and he gently bowed down with my arms still around his neck. My feet hit the ground, and I unwrapped my arms from his neck and followed Alice, who was still walking. I almost got to the entrance when someone pulled me by my arm, and I was pushed up against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't tell you because I was waiting for you to meet her. I wasn't able to tell you because that boyfriend of yours threatened that if I didn't stay away from you, he would have a restraining order put against me. He said he would put it so that I would never be able to come into Forks ever again. I didn't want that to happen, and I would have liked to have punched him right there, but I thought it would hurt your feelings, so I kept my distance. I would've talked to you on the rez, but whenever you were there so was he. Again I kept my distance and thought I would be helping you.

"I knew you felt something strong for him, and you probably didn't want someone like me messing it up, so I never came near you. Jake kept me updated about how you are, but that's it. No one knew about the threat because I told no one, only to Harry's grave. He was always there when I needed to talk to someone, but now that he's gone, it's hard. I felt as though I lost everyone I loved because the only one I ever talked to was Harry's grave, but then I met Aislin.

"I really think she could be the one, but I still Feel like a part of me missing. That hole was sealed up today…..after you stopped crying that is. I was on the second floor with tears streaming down my face, listening to you scream. I broke down, and it wouldn't stop. I knew I had to get to you, and on instinct, I jumped over the railing and actually landed it. I've missed my sister and want her back, Bells" he finished, tears freely falling down his face. He collapsed onto the floor, pulling me down with him.

I was shocked, also, but more than that was hurt, betrayal, and anger. I felt stray tears fall down my face, but didn't give it a second thought of it. Edward had threatened my brother. He said he would make it so he would never be able to come into Forks again.

I was brought out of my thinking when I saw bro's phone on the floor, vibrating and lighting up. I picked it up and saw on the screen 'Aislin'. _Maybe I could finally talk to this Aislin._

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um, who is this? Why do you have Embry's phone **(Never thought it would be Embry, now did ya?)**?" she asked, confusion and anger evident in her voice.

"I'm Bella, and I have Embry's phone because he's in a tight situation right now."

"Oh, and what kind of situation is he in?" she asked, her voice getting into this 'I know what he's doing behind my back' sound.

"Well I can't say, but I can say this. Aislin, he's not cheating on you if you're thinking that. I'm just close to him, like brother and sister close. Ask anyone of his friends, and you'll found that out.

"And you are very lucky girl. He's caring, funny, sweet, protective in some cases (somtimes too much), kind, and very loving. Don't let him go without a fight if that's what it comes to" I said, pouring emotion into my voice with every word I said, making her believe that this loving man wasn't cheating on her, but loves her. "He loves you and would never stoop that low. Ever."

"Really?" I heard her faintly say.

"Really"I assured her. "I'm sorry to say this, but I gotta go. Embry's still in a situation and doesn't realize that I'm even talking to you. I'll tell him to call you as soon as he's himself again. Goodbye" I finished, hanging up before she could answer. She definitely was nice, and I knew we were going to be great friends in the future. _Goh I sound like Alice._

"Embry, honey, calm down" I soothed, stroking his hair. I looked up to see Alice looking at our little exchange with already five full bags of clothes. I motioned her over and very quietly said, "I'm gonna stay with Em, ok? You can buy me anything you want, but it has to stay around my personality. Please don't screech" I added, when I saw her bouncy form go into over drive. She looked between me and Em again and bounced off to some other stores.

"I'm sorry" I heard from the form below me. I looked down to be met with his dark eyes filled with happiness and still pain but mostly happiness.

"It's ok. I never knew it was that hard for you. I'll make sure that Edward is beaten to a pulp after what he told you, or I'll just beat him up a little and then tell Esme that he cheated on me and threatened my family" I said, laughing at the end. I wonder what Esme would look like when she heard that. "I think I'm gonna go with option two. I want to see the look on Edward's face and Esme's, too."

"Yeah make sure you record that. I'm sure everyone would get a kick out of that" he laughed, the tears stopping for good. "Tiny, motherly Esme and tall, muscled Edward. I wonder who will win?"

"Hey! Just because someone's short doesn't mean that their not strong and trained. Oh and for future warning, never say that while Alice or Esme are within earshot."

"Yeah, I'll remember that. By the way, where did your little pixie friend go?"

"She went to buy me some clothes for my revenge against Edward. That's why we came here in the first place, but then you came. I told her that I was gonna stay with you for a while and that she could buy me anything she wanted to get me, but it had to stay around my personality. That was probably the wrong choice, but if it means I get to hang out with my brother then I'm up for it" I explained. "Also Aislin called why you were soaking my shirt with tears, but it's all cool. I talked to her and explained that I was like your sister, not someone you're cheating on her with."

He was silent for a few seconds then quietly said, "Thanks, Bells." He looked up into my eyes, and gave me one of the biggest hugs ever, kissing me on the cheek in the process.

"Ewww! Gross, Embry" I yelled. He had licked my face from my cheek to my hair. He was crying now because of his laughter. I rolled my eyes then remembered something.

"Embry" I cooed, feeling a smirk spread across my face. He immediately stopped laughing and starting scooting back only to met with the wall. "Not getting away that easily, mister." I pounced on him, tickling his neck and stomach. He started to laugh, then I did the one thing he hated the most. I pulled his shirt off. I don't know why he hated it so much, but it truly pissed him off to have someone do that. Jake and Quil found out the hard way. He stopped laughing immediately and locked his jaw.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Isabella" he said, steel black eyes facing me. I ran. I ran for dear life hoping to find a restroom. I looked behind me only to see Embry was gaining, and if I didn't find a restroom in the next five seconds, he would kill me.

As I ran around a corner, right on the corner was a restroom, and before Embry came around, I was in with the door shut. I could hear his footsteps retreating, following 'me'.

I waited for about half an hour and finally came out, making sure the coast was clear. I was walking toward Victoria's Secret, the last stop for today Alice had said, when someone pulled me up against their chest.

"Found ya. Now ready for the punishment?" he asked, breathing into ear.

"Nope" I simply answered, turning around in his embrace. He just as simply smirked at me before throwing me over his shoulders, running in the direction I was just walking to.

"Embry! Put me down or you'll never get it….." I trailed off, something in front my face catching my attention. "Better yet, just leave me like this. I like the view. It's absolutely perfect."

"Better than Jake's?" He asked, laughing then pulling me off his shoulder.

"Goh! Why'd ya have to ruin the view? I was just wondering if I needed to rethink what I said to Aislin earlier" I whined, putting on my famous pout.

"Well, first of all we're at the spot for your torture, and also I need my shirt."

"What shirt? I'm only wearing mine" I told him, opening my jacket up to let him see my 'shirt'. His eyes bugged out when he saw it. It was actually his, but I had tied it till it was tight fitting for me, then had tied in a knot right below my breasts. It was totally skanker-y **(skank and hooker put together. My friends made it up along with a rape song. It's really sad that I have friends like that)**, but was totally sexy at the same time.

"If I didn't have a girlfriend that I love deeply, I would take you right here in front of everyone" he said, still eyeing my breasts.

"Hey, buddy, my eyes are up here" I smirked, lifting his head up to look me in the eyes."Remember, Aislin. Think of her in the shirt not me. Don't get any ideas" I added, seeing a smirk start to come across his face along with a twinkling in his eye. He was planning something.

"Uh, so..um..what's my punishment?" I asked, looking anywhere besides him. I found that we were in the front of Victoria's Secret, and I'm guessing it was the manager, was staring at me. "Why's that woman staring at me like that?" I asked, turning back to find a smirk on his lips.

"Well while you were in your hideout for the last half hour, I was planning your punishment, and came up with one thing that you absolutely hate" he said. The only thing that I hate besides shopping was…NO!

"No way, Embry! I'm definitely not doing that!" I yelled at him, trying to run from him, but not being successful since he had a hold my wrist. He threw me back over his shoulder, and walk me into the demon store called Victoria's Secret. "I can't believe this, but how do you even know that one's going on today?" I asked, again enjoying the view.

"I saw some flyers while I was running after you. I found Alice in Aeropostale with probably thirty bags and asked her if she could help me. She screeched in my ear, officially making me deaf, and literally ran out of the store to the sign up sheet. She probably has fifty bags of just underwear" he said, disbelief evident in his voice.** (Anyone have any ideas of what Bella's punishment is?)**

"Ugh! Do you hate me or something cause I think you really want me to die."

"Oh, don't worry. If you back out now, everyone's gonna be sad that they don't get to see their sweet, innocent Bella turn into a hot, sexy model" he chuckled. I froze. I stop pushing his lower back and literally thought I was going to die.

"Why do you wanna kill me? Am I just an easy target or something?" I asked, wondering what Paul would think of my punishment._ Wait! When did Paul come into this? _

_**Um just now. **_

_Why?_

_**Because he wanted to.**_

_Ok stop it, Bella. Stop talking to yourself. Oh, great. I'm going insane._

"Yeah, you are. You know, you should really stop thinking out loud" Embry said, plopping me onto a bench in front of the pixie herself.

"Yay! Bella Barbie time!" she chirped/screeched out, while practically tackling me with the demon make-up.

"I hate you, Embry" I muttered, earning a confused look from Alice and a loud laugh from Embry.

"Love you, too, Bellsy" he said, pinching my nose, earning a glare from Alice.

"Goh! You just messed up all of her make-up. Now I gotta take it all off, and apply more" Alice said to him, eyes like an eagles stalking its prey. I laughed at Embry's face, earning myself a glare from both of them. "You better be quite or I'll put on twice as much" Alice said, eyes steel. I immediately shut up and she took off.

Embry just watched, still glaring at me. After an hour of the torture, Alice announced that she was finished. I looked at myself and couldn't believe that this gorgeous girl in front of me was actually me. My make up was perfect with my hair in soft, delicate curls framing my face.

"OMG! Thank you so much, Alice! I love it!" I told her, jumping up to give her a hug.

"Hey, now! Don't mess your make-up up, or I'll have to redo it. Again" she said, glaring at Embry once again, who's back was facing us. He turned around and froze, just staring at me.

"Damn, Bells! You look hot as hell! I can't wait 'til the guys get here" he said, giving me a once over.

"Thanks, Embry" I said, feeling the blood travel up my chest to my cheeks.

"Now to get you dressed" Alice chirped in once again, ruining the moment. I groaned, letting my head sag down on my shoulder, remembering why this makeover was taking place in the first place. "Now you only have to go out there twice so stop whining.

"Embry, out. She has to get dressed and I doubt she'd want her brother watching her change. You'll be able to see her when she's actually out there" Alice said, pushing the macho man out.

"Ok, ok. I'm going, but remember that it starts in twenty minutes and Bella's first up."

"Why must you torture me? I literally think you're trying to kill me. Are you guys planning my death or something?" I ranted on, making both of them laugh.

"No. Embry's only doing this to get revenge, and I'm doing this because it gave me a chance to play Bella Barbie" Alice answered, smiling wildly while looking around in one of the hundred bags around us. What she pulled out wasn't even lingerie. I swear it was just a piece of lace leftover from a pair of underwear.

"No way am I going to wear that out there in front of the whole mall" I screamed at her, backing up until I hit the wall.

"Did I mention that Edward will be here with his little posse of sluts?" she asked, holding it out to me. I thought it over and finally decided it wasn't step one but we could easily change the plan. I held my hand out and she dropped it into my waiting hand. "Now go get ready."

I headed for the dressings room, walking past the stage, seeing a glimpse of the audience. It looked like the whole population of Forks, Port Angeles, and La Push were here. I found my room, and stripped. _How the hell do you put this on?_ I asked myself, staring at the piece I was supposedly suppose to wear. I had to untangle it some, but finally was able to put it on. What I saw in the mirror was a girl wearing something that looked something like what a hooker would wear. "ALICE!" I screamed walking out of the dressing room only to collide with someone's chest.

"Oh I'm-well actually I'm not sorry. Hello, sexy, I'm Edward" the stranger said, giving me a once-over then repeating and repeating. I felt a smirk spread across my lips_. This should be fun._

"Hello, I'm Izzy. I think we've already met. Maybe at school….or maybe in the work room." I felt him froze against me and slowly lifted his eyes to meet mine.

_I love revenge!_

* * *

**So did you like it? I know it was longer than my other chapters, but I'm trying to get more into one chapter so for future reference, my future chapters will be longer than normal.**

**Please R&R!**


	5. 5 Oh, No You Didn't!

**Told ya I'd get it out faster. Thanks to all my lovely fans for sticking with me through all of this. Here it is.**

* * *

**E.P.O.V.**

"B-Bella?" I asked with disbelief evident in my voice. This hot, sexy woman in front of me can't be Bella. I looked into her eyes, and yep, it was Bella. The Bella That just a week ago scared the living crap out of me and broke up with me, but I'm not telling anyone.

"Yeah, it's me Eddie" she said, staring up at me through her eyelashes. _Damn, that was hot!_

"H-how? W-what? W-who?" I spluttered out, staring at her incredible, hot, sexy body. _Why did I ever let this amazing woman go?_

"Well, you'll find all that out later" she said. She then winked at me, and left, swaying her hips in the most luscious way ever. _Man, I'm screwed for good_.

**B.P.O.V.**

I can't believe I just did that! I didn't know what came over me. I just saw the look in his eye, and that made me explode. Maybe this will be easier than I thought. I was walking while thinking which wasn't a very good combination, and ran right into someone's chest.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry" I said, looking up to see I ran into someone with a headset on. Please god no! Please tell me he's not looking for Isabella Swan!

"Isabella Swan?" he asked me, eyeing my body.

"Uh, yeah?" I said more like a question, looking at him.

"You're on" he said, grabbing my upper arm.

"But I haven't gotten my shoes" I said to him, trying to pry his hand off my arm.

"Sorry, but you'll just have to go out without them on. You'll be fine without 'em" he said, scooting me on up the stairs.

"But" I started to say, but Alice was on the other side of the stage, holding a pair of shoes. 'Catch' she mouthed to me and threw them. I caught them, surprisingly, and slipped them on. I grew like a foot it seemed like. Alice was telling me to go on out by motioning with her hands. I kept shaking my head, but finally gave in. That's when I finally looked out into the audience and saw Edward out there. _Oh, this should be fun._

I stepped out onto the runway and everyone got quiet except for the clicking of cameras, taking like sixty pictures a second. I looked around and found mostly boys in the audience. Then, my eyes fell upon Embry and the whole gang. And somebody else that doesn't hang out with us.

"Paul" I breathed out, connecting my eyes with his. He stared into my eyes then they quickly left, roaming over my body. When he looked back at me, I could see lust in his eyes. This surprisingly gave me a boost of confidence, and I began walking down the aisle, swaying my hips sexy-like, not slutty-like.

I posed several times and walked back down the aisle all the while, thinking how Paul would like this. I turned back to perform my last pose and all the boys were staring at me hungrily, but all that mattered was Paul's. I looked toward him to see fury mixed with lust. _Why has Paul surprisingly become apart of my thinking pattern?_ Whatever. I then walked down the stairs to find Alice back there hopping up and down, Jasper behind her, staring at her ass.

"Hey, bucko" I yelled at him, his attention directed toward me now. "Stop looking at her that way, or I'll have to kill you." He seemed surprised while Alice looked smug with her infamous smirk in place.

"Ok you have to change. Like now" Alice told me, breaking the silence. She pulled me back to the changing rooms and threw me into the one that said 'Isabella Swan'. "Hurry" she told me, "even though they just now changed it so that your last out, I still need to fix your hair again." I swiftly stripped of the scrap of lace, and put on one that didn't show as much, but was still sexy-like. I can't believe I'm actually doing any of this.

"Hurry, Bella" Alice whined from behind the door.

"Ok, ok. I'm finished" I said, unlocking the door to find her holding hooker boots. "I'm not wearing those…..things. They're murderous."

"Oh, yes you are, unless you want to find at least twenty pounds of lingerie in your closet tomorrow" she said, staring at me with the smirk still plastered on her face.

"Fine" I huffed, holding my hand out for the demon killers. I slipped them on and stood up. I stumbled some, but quickly regained my footing. Thank god that Renee had made me wear heels at her wedding, and any other important event. I walked after Alice, but, yet again, I ran into someone's chest.

"Oomph" I grunted out, falling backwards, but then felt strong, protective arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey sexy" I heard a deep voice whisper in my ear. I turned in the man's arms to find Quil there along with the rest of the gang. **(Probably thought it was gonna be Paul, didn't ya?)**

"Hey there yourself, handsome" I whispered back to him, a grin slowly spreading across my face. Me and Quil always acted like we were fucking buddies, but in real life he was head over heels in love with Claire. She knew of our little game, but still felt a little jealous. To make her feel better, we always brought her into the game to, but today, she wasn't here. Well, too bad.

"Ok break it up!" I heard a female voice say from behind me. "Surely you don't want Claire to see this especially since Bella is in lingerie and your hands are all over each other."

"What?" I asked Alice, letting go of Quil. "It's for special effect. Goh! Don't you know anything?" Quil finally let go of me, and I was swept up into someone else's arms.

"Damn, Bells!" Jake yelled at me. "You probably gave all those poor boys out there a killer hard-on. I know you gave Paul one." He whispered this last part so that only I could hear, and gave me a knowing look.

"Where is he anyways?" I whispered back, looking over his shoulder.

"He's still outside with Seth, Jared, and Sam. Em, Claire, Ace, Kim, and Leah are on the way. Em, Claire, Kim, and Leah couldn't miss their sweet, innocent Bella turn into a sex kitten" he told me, winking at the end.

"Well if you keep acting that way, you won't get any action for the next month" I heard Ness say from behind him. He froze with me in his arms, then silently let go of my waist. He seemed to remember that his girlfriend was here and that he might lose his source of living for the next month.

"Don't worry, Ness. He might not get any action, but I could definitely help you with the problem" I said to her, leaving Jake's empty stare to walk over to Ness, to see a smirk spread across her face. I gave her a wink, as my own spread across my face.

"I think I'll take you up on that, Bella" she whispered to me, slowly walking toward me. "It was amazing the first time you did it." I stared into her eyes in mock fury.

"You were never to mention that ever again. Now I'll have to punish you" I whispered back to her, looking out of the corners of my eyes to see that all of the boys were staring at us, hungrily, and that since Ness hadn't fully gotten behind the curtain, neither was I. I looked around and saw Paul staring at my body, lust evident from his body language and the bulge in his pants. Again, I received a weird amount of confidence from this, and continued walking forward to Ness, swaying my hips.

"I'll take whatever punishment you give me" she whispered, her hands coming to wrap around my waist, bringing me against her center. I looked behind her to see that Emily, Claire, Leah, and Kim had finally arrived along with Aislin, and were staring at us with freaky expressions on their faces. I busted out laughing when I saw Aislin's face.

"What'd you do that for, Bells?" Jake whined, earning himself a glare from Nessie.

"Faces…..Aislin…hilarious" were the only words I was able to pant out between my laughing fit. They all looked where I pointed and saw Aislin's face twisted into an expression that looked like she just ate a bad lemon. They irrupted into laughing, along with Emily, Claire, Leah, and Kim. Aislin's face finally went back to her usual expression, I guess, and looked hurt yet angry and embarrassed at the same time. I stopped laughing, and walked over toward her, passing the girls without a second glance. I could see she was on the edge of tears, already letting a few escape.

"Aislin" I whispered to her, letting her head lift to see who was talking.

"Yeah?" she whispered, hurt evident in her voice, eyes filled with sadness.

"Honey, it's me, Bella" I told her, still walking forward, forgetting anyone else for the moment. Understanding crossed her face, a sigh of relief irrupting from her tiny frame. But, also in that same instant, anger took over.

"How can you be Bella?" she asked me, not waiting for my answer. "From what I hear from the girls, Bella is a woman who can defend and protect and love you, but is sometimes broken herself. What I see in front of me is a slut that thinks she can et anything she wants from anyone." I immediately recoiled when she said that, fury taking over my body.

"If you wanna call someone a slut, at least call someone who really _is_ one, one. I know I'm not a slut, but I'm not so sure if you are or not. If you wanna know who I am, then ask your brothers and sisters and _boyfriend_. All of those people are part of my family, including Embry. He's my brother through the good and the bad, even if it's a wedding or a funeral. Everyone of those people, I love with my whole heart, and would do anything for them.

"And yes, what you heard from them is right. I've helped Emily through a stalker that nearly killed her, Leah through a heartbroken relationship including her cousin and love, Jake through the death of his mother even though we were only five. I was still there for everyone of them, and you should do the same. I know they love you just by the way they look at you, and I know you love them, too. You already feel like part of the family, don't you? I feel that way, too, when the pack is all together.

"If you really wanna call someone a slut, either call Tanya, or Lauren, or….or look at yourself. But, never in your existence call someone, something they're not. None of my family will put up with that" I said, getting straight up in her face. "You're still part of my family whether your Em's girlfriend or not. But when you call anyone, not just me, a slut or anything else, you give me a reason to think twice about it.

"Also, for future purposes, all of us play around. We're all touchy-touchy, feely-feely. What you just saw with Ness and me, was real. We normally do that to get Jake whining, like he did right before you came. Now go get Embry before I have another spasm" I said to her, realizing what I just told her. I was slowly backing up then flat out turning around and sprinting toward the dressing room. I slammed the door, and fell to the ground, very few tears escaping my closed lids my face.

"Why? Why did do that?" I muttered to myself. I always jack things up. That's what happened the last time with Embry's _and_ Seth's girlfriends, but they never blamed me, yet I always knew it was all my fault.

"Bella?" I heard from outside the door, the voice that was filled with anger just moments before. "Bella? Please open up." I stood up, almost like a robot, and unlocked the door. I opened it to find Aislin there, tears falling down her face, too. She gasped when she saw my appearance, just moments earlier, anger covered it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella. I never meant to say that. It's just when I saw you with that lingerie on, I thought you were beautiful, even though you are only wearing underwear, and that I didn't stand a chance. Anyone who's willing to stand in front of women, let alone men, and wear that, then I should respect them. When I first saw, you carried yourself with such confidence and you didn't seem to be afraid of anything. I'm so, so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked me, her arms wrapped around my frame.

"It's ok, Aislin" I finally whispered to her. "I forgive you only if you will forgive me for what I told you." I stared at her, and finally she nodded her head, squeezing me furiously. I hugged her back the same way, practically squeezing the life out of her.

"Ok, Bella. Unless you want Ace to die, I suggest you let go of her" I heard in front of me, a shadow casting over both of our frames. I looked up to see Embry with a huge smile across his face, lighting up the whole room. I glanced toward Ace, and the expression she wore screamed love. Her eyes were glazed over slightly, and her mouth was opened. I could see the same expression on Embry's face, but it was much worse. He looked like he found the light out of darkness, the sun that hasn't shined in years.

"I'll leave you two alone" I told them, walking back toward everyone else. _I wish I could have love like that._ I was walking while thinking, yet again, and ran into someone's chest. Yet again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was thinking while walking and that isn't a very good combination considering it's me…" I rambled on and on, looking if I did any damage to the person and myself. That's when I noticed what the person was wearing. The clothes looked familiar, like I had just seen them this afternoon. Then I looked down at my shoes to notice that the person shoes were converse with… Please, God no! Not just yet!

"Bella?" the voice interrupted, lifting my chin to meet his beautiful deep, deep eyes.

* * *

**I know, I know. I'm evil, but most of you will probably figure it out. Also I lied, and I'm so very sorry. I've just been so caught up in things that I Don't remember things.**

**Please review!**


	6. 6 Stories Are Told

**I know, I know. I'm evil. I left you with a cliffy and curiosity. I'm the most evil person in the world.**

**This is dedicated to all my lovely, awesome fans who have stuck with me for this long. Thank you guys so much.**

**B.P.O.V.**

"Hello, Bella" he said, _his_ smirk spreading across his beautiful, delectable, pink, full lips. _Whoa, wait! Bad Bella! You don't think like that! Bad, bad Bella!_ "Bella?! Bella!" I heard him yelling at me, breaking me out of my scolding of myself.

"Uh, yeah?" I said, shaking my head back and forth.

"What do you think?" he said, amusement evident in his eyes. His smirk grew bigger, lighting up his whole face and making him look like a sex God. _I'm so dead._

"About what?" I asked, confusion taking over my voice and expression. His smirk downed a little when I said this, immediately making me want to take back what I said.

"About going on a date with me? Were you not listening?" he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No, I'm sorry. I was daydreaming about something for a moment. Of course, I would love to go out with you. I didn't mean….." I babbled on, trying to make the sadness leave his voice. He quickly leaned in and gave me a peck on my lips, cutting my babbling off.

"Bella, shut up" he whispered, his smile brightening again. "It's ok. Pick you up tomorrow at eight." He gave me another small kiss. "Also, wear something sexy" he added, giving my ass a squeeze.

"Only if you do" I replied, my knees buckling beneath me. I melted into his embrace, making him lock his arms around me.

"Your turn" he whispered again before letting my waist go, immediately making me feel like a part of me was gone.

"What? What do yo-" I started, but then the man with the headset on came, saying it was my turn, the last person to go on. He quickly escorted me to the stage and yet again, there was Alice. This time of course she wasn't holding my shoes, but she was making go motions, encouraging me to go on. I took a deep breath and walked out, the cameras going at it again.

I walked down the aisle, looking around for Paul. He was right at the front of the runway, staring ate me with hunger. His gaze brought me the confidence and encouragement I needed. I felt so many emotions running through me, the dominant ones being confidence, lust, and hunger.

I swayed my hips to the beat of the music, staring at Paul the entire time. I got down the aisle, I did poses that I would have never even think of doing before Paul. The only emotion I saw from him was lust, his eyes never straying from me. I walked back, my gait having a certain strut to it. I could feel his gaze on my back side, on a certain part of my back side though.

I turned back around and did one pose, then winked at Paul, licking my lip along with it. His gaze grew tremendously, staring at me with even more hunger and lust.

The crowd erupted into applause, wolf whistles and cat calls among them. Paul was slowly moving away from the front, moving toward me, away from the audience. I slowly walked off the stage, my eyes focused on him. I curled my finger, making a 'come here' motion.

_How I could have started off the day with one boy and going after another one at the end of the same day, was unbelievable to me. This should be fun._

**P.P.O.V.**

"Hello, Bella" I said, loving the way her body felt against my own. "Would like to go out with me sometime?" I asked her. She stared at me, not blinking or breathing or anything. "Bella?! Bella!!" I screamed, trying to get her attention.

"Uh, yeah?" she replied, a look of daze covering her face. I smirked, feeling this cockiness spreading throughout my body.

"What do you think?" I asked, letting my amusement show.

"About what?" she asked, confusion evident in her whole body. She really didn't listen, did she?

"About going on a date with me? Were you not listening?" I asked, trying to hide the sadness that came with the realization. She seemed frozen, a hurt and comfort coming forth in her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I was daydreaming about something for a moment. Of, course I would love to go out with you. I didn't mean……" she rambled on and on, reminding of that pixie Cullen. I leaned in and gave her a quick peck on her delicious, plump, red, juicy lips. _Mm, she tastes like strawberries and vanilla._

"Bella, shut up" I whispered to her, my smile growing in size._ Lord have mercy, what is this woman doing to me?_ "It's ok. Pick you up tomorrow at eight." I gave her another small kiss, making it last a bit longer and smiling into it. "Also, wear something sexy" I added, giving her lace covered ass a squeeze. If she wore only this, I would be the happiest man on earth.

"Only if you do" she whispered back, her voice sounding so sexy I got a hard-on immediately. I don't think she meant for it to sound so sexy, but it did anyways.

"Your turn" I whispered again, letting go of her waist, feeling a warmth leave my body. How I ached to have her in my arms again, but it was her turn.

"What? What do yo-"she started, but then man came, dragging her over to the stage. I ran outside, heading straight for the front of the stage. She came out right when I got there, taking her a moment for her eyes to finally land on mine. I stared at her with hunger, wanting so bad to take her right here in front of everyone.

When this flashed into my eyes, her gait seemed to have a certain strut to it or something, but hey, I wasn't complaining. She did so many poses that were amazingly sexy that I got an extremely hard hard-on.

She walked back, swinging that luscious perfect ass right in my face, taunting me with it. If only she knew what this was doing to me. When she turned back, she did one final pose, the sexiest by far. Then she looked straight at me and winked, adding her lip in with it. I froze, my cock extremely hard now, putting me in extreme pain.

Applause sounded round me along with wolf whistles and cat calls. She slowly started walking off stage, her eyes trained to me. Right before she went behind the curtain, she curled her little finger and made a 'come here' motion, smirking the whole time.

I followed orders, and went backstage, turning my head every which direction searching for her.

"Was I good?" I heard someone purr in my ear, literally the sexiest sound I have ever heard. Her hands rested on my shoulders, massaging them with a slight pressure.

"No you weren't" I answered her, the massaging motion stopping. "You were fan-fucking-tastic, Miss Swan." The motion picked back up, more pressure added to it. She started massaging my whole back, dipping lower and lower each swoop. It made me close my eyes, the sensation taking over my body.

"Paul?" I heard someone else say, opening my eyes to see Victoria in front of me.

"Victoria! What are you doing here?" I asked, my hands going behind my back to stop Bella's. Victoria seemed curious as to why I put my hands behind my back, but answered my question anyways.

"One of my friends was in the competition, and needed help with her make-up and hair" she said, moving closer.

"Well, that's good to know. But, I gotta go. See ya later" I said backing up, making sure she wasn't able to see Bella's legs.

"Yeah" she muttered, turning around. I turned around faster than I would think possible and pushed Bella behind the curtain, not letting Victoria see us.

"Who was that?" she asked, her arms crossed across her chest.

"A crazy ex" I replied, guiding her to the changing room. "You don't wanna know about her though. She's gone crazy many, many times." She seemed to soften at the idea that I think she is crazy.

"You're jealous" I mocked, smiling like crazy.

"No I'm not. I just don't wanna be left like with Edward before a relationship even begins" she mumbled, her head lowering. I lifted her chin, staring into her beautiful eyes, letting them take over my brain.

"Any boy would have to be an idiot to cheat or even glance at you, with out a second thought" I whispered, keeping my eyes trained on her's the entire time.

"They would be completely retarded to blow you off to hang with someone else. If no one sees that you are beautiful, sexy, talented, fragile, angelic, and so many others in your own way, they are definitely not for you." I stared at her, meaning every word I said with complete honesty.

She stared back, her mouth opened slightly.

"Say something, Bella" I said, my hope slipping slightly. She nodded, her movements increasing fast. She jumped up and crashed her lips to mine, forcing my lips open surprisingly. Her tongue attacked my own, fighting for dominance.

"Paul" she moaned into my mouth, pulling back for air.

"Bella" I groaned back to her, trailing butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Embry" I heard from behind her, making me lift my head to see THE douche standing there with his arm around his girl. Bella giggled along with Ace, it soon becoming full on laughter.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Embry. What do you want?" I said, annoyance clear in my voice.

"To make sure you won't hurt Bells like that pig-head Cullen. I trust you, Paul, but if you hurt her, you're gonna wish I hurt you before Emmett, Jasper, or Jake do" he threatened, staring straight into my eyes, making sure he got the message through.

"Yes sir, I mean, yes Embry" I stuttered, making Bella laugh harder. I stared at her in adoration, her laughter being like my own melody.

**E.P.O.V. (Embry)**

"He really does care for her" Ace whispered in my ear, staring at the two of them together. Bella was still trying to get over her laughing fit with Paul staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing.

"He won't hurt her intentionally" I whispered, more to myself than Ace, seeing that he would never even think of doing something like that to her. "Please don't hurt her, Paul."

**B.P.O.V.**

"It wasn't that funny Bella" he said, chuckling some to himself while shaking his head back and forth.

"Sure, it wasn't. And is that the reason you're laughing?" I asked, giggling some more.

"Of course it's not. You're the reason I'm laughing. You and you're cute little butt which still needs to change out of the sexy lingerie. I wouldn't mind you staying in it, but I don't think I can fight off all those boys" he answered, lifting my leg up with his hand right in the crook of my knee. "Now get changed." He let go of my knee, but it didn't fall limply to the floor like he probably thought I would let it do. I hooked it around his waist, bringing the other up slowly, hooking it around just like the first one.

"So what if the boys see me? Don't you want to show off just a little?" I whispered seductively, grazing my nails over his shirt. He gulped and shook his head no. "Are you sure? It would make all the boys so jealous and you would still be able to see me in this sexy outfit." He seemed to think this over, all the while looking at my outfit. _What the hell has happened to the shy, timid Bella?_

"Wear a coat over it" he finally answered, grabbing a see through robe, getting darker and darker the farther it went.

"Really?" I asked, thinking he would have made me change anyways.

"What? I don't want guys seeing your delectable ass. That's for me only" he said, grabbing my ass in both his hands. "These are mine only." He stared into my eyes, making sure I understood his meaning.

"Only yours" I whispered to myself, not letting him hear me. I slipped the jacket on, it covering me from my waist down. "Ready?" I asked him, turning to grab the bags Alice said I had to take with me which was about fifty bags.

"Yeah. Let me grab some of those" he answered, grabbing all of the _Victoria's Secret_ bags, which was mostly all the bags. About five or six weren't Victoria's Secret so that helped me out tremendously.

"Let's go, Paul" I said, walking towards the exit.

"Bella" he called, making me stop in my tracks.

"What?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip like Alice. _On my gosh, I'm acting like Alice!! What has happened to this world?_

"What are you doing?" he asked, a smirk slowly spreading across his delectable lips.

"Going home" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"My car's this way" he said, pointing towards the opposite way.

"We're taking my car" I said in a daring tone. "Anyways, Quil and Claire already took your's anyways." He seemed shock by this and started checking his pockets, coming up with only a couple of peppermints and a……….condom.

"Oh," he whispered, walking my way, "my bad."

"Yeah, your bad" I said, walking towards the exit faster than before. "Come on, Paul." He picked up the speed, but was still a couple of yards behind me.

We made it to the car in about five minutes with Paul still like five yards behind.

"Must you be so very slow, Mr. Nicholas Paul Levi?" I asked, turning around to see him in front of a Volvo about five cars down from me.

"Must you be so very fast, Miss Isabella Marie Swan?" he called back, finally making it to my car. "This is your car?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?" I asked, skimming my fingers over Bertha's shiny, red paint. I had a 2008 Ford F350, that Rosalie had customized. It went up to 250 mph with an awesome stereo system, four-wheel drive, tinted windows, and leather seats. I might've lied about it being a car, but I didn't want him knowing I had a truck. Coach and Dad had combined their money to buy me this for my sweet 16.

He just stared at it, drooling all over it.

"Hey now. I don't want drool all over my truck" I said, pushing his mouth close.

"Well how can you not drool over this?" he said, gesturing to me instead of the truck. I blushed slightly, and lift the cover on the bed.

"Come on, put all the bags in here" I ordered, placing the ones I was holding in the there, waiting for him to put his in there. "Paul." He seemed to snap out of his daze, and quickly threw all the bags in the bed, pushing the cover.

"Who brought your truck over here anyways?" he asked, climbing in the front seat.

"I think it was either Jacob or Ness, but it was definitely one of the two" I said, thinking back to when one of them handed me the keys. "Whatever. Let's play twenty questions."

"Okay. Favorite food?" he asked.

"Cheeseburgers. Favorite movie?" I answered.

"Gone in Sixty Seconds. Favorite ice cream?"

"Strawberry. Birthstone?"

"I think it's either sapphire or opal. I'm not sure if I was born at the ending of September or the beginning of October. My mother never kept up with my birth date. Your birthday?"

"Wait, your mom didn't even remember her own son's birthday?" I asked, feeling sad that he probably never got to have a birthday party.

"Well, I was born at a bad time in my family. I was conceived when my mom got raped, and afterwards she was a loony. She took drugs and got drunk, bringing guys over all the time, saying things about something that never happened. She took care of me for about three or four years, then I had to look after myself and her. We didn't have a lot of money, and my dad didn't even know he had a son, so he definitely couldn't pay child support.

"I was the grown-up of the house before I was even in school and since I was the grown-up, I sometimes had to skip school. I never learned how to read very well, and I have to break down all the words which takes me close to two hours for a sentence. Can you believe it? A sentence in two hours? But at the time it never mattered because I was looking after my mom, making sure no harm came to her.

"We were only able to survive because of Billy, Harry, Sue, and your mom. All the guys my mom brought home would make sure she was drunk beyond consciousness before taking advantage of her, sometimes marking her so hard that she screamed in pain, but she never remembered. I would run all the way to the Clearwaters' or Blacks', telling them everything that happened. Before they would get their, though, the men would be gone, but they would see mom lying there, all beaten and cut up. Instead of doing what they should have done, they gave her money and she would spend it on drugs.

"Jacob, Leah, and Seth were always asking for more money in their allowances and then they would give all to me, just so I could buy enough food to get me through a week. I had an afternoon job, helping weed Sue's garden or helping Billy out with something while Jake was gone to your house.

"Finally, one day when I was about thirteen or fourteen I came home, and all of her stuff was gone, cleared out. Not a trace of her presence, not even a piece of jewelry. I had never felt so alone in my whole life, not even when mom would ask me who I was and why was in her house. I stayed cooped up in that house for months, only letting Jake or the Clearwaters' come in.

"Jake, Leah, and Seth would come over to keep me company while Harry and Sue would make sure I had something to eat and that I was okay. I remember Harry saying that the chief was trying so hard to find my mom, just so that I would know she was okay. He said that of course the chief would have to arrest her, but at least I would be able to see her and she would get clean. I had never wanted anything so badly than for my mom to get clean and actually raise me even if was for a few months.

"Then the chief came to the house, something he hadn't done in weeks. He looked so sad when I opened the door, but as soon as he saw me, his eyes filled with pity, horror that I had had to go through all of this shit. His exact words were 'Paul, son, I'm so sorry. They found your mother in New York City, lying on the ground…with a bullet in her head. I'm so, so sorry. I wish could've done something, but at least she's out of the pain that this world puts people through.' I had never cried so much in my entire life.

"I never went out of the house, that anyone could see of. At night, I would run through the woods outside my house, feeling like I was part of it, the only place where I actually felt like I belonged. No one came over to try and find me, no one went into the woods because it was too cold for hiking. I was alone and I was perfectly fine with that. No one could reach me, no one wanted to reach me.

"Finally, Billy came over to the house all by himself, only using his wheelchair. He didn't have anyone bring him over there, but he used his wheelchair, all along the bumpy, cracked road that was supposedly my driveway. He commanded me to go to school, or I would have to be put up for foster care. The only reason I was able to stay in the house was because it is on the reservation and what happens on the reservation, stays on the reservation. They paid all the bills, and never made me do a thing. But Billy had finally had enough. I had missed my whole tenth grade year, not even remembering it had started.

"I started to school the following Monday, having to go back a grade to make up for me missing a year. That meant that instead of being in the same year as Leah I was in the same year as Jake and Seth. I didn't take very well to the school on the reservation so they transferred me to Forks. Then you came, and the rest is history" he finished, wringing his hands out.

"Paul, I'm so-" I started to say, but he clamped his hand over my mouth, cutting me off.

"Don't say 'I'm sorry.' I have heard that continuously, over and over again, the same shit every time I tell my sad, fucked up story. I don't need to hear again, I just need someone to understand" he said, laughing un-humorously.

"I do understand. I lost my father when I was ten" I whispered, keeping my eyes trained on the road in front of me. We were in La Push from what I could see, and I was definitely not heading home yet.

"Will you tell me yours?" he asked, gently placing his hand over mine. I nodded my head in answer, taking a deep breath.

"When I was five, my dad filed a divorce against my mom. She was so heartbroken, but said she would do anything that would make him happy so she signed, officially making them ex-wife and ex-husband. She cared enough for him to know to let him go, and she did.

"He was going to take Emmett and Jasper with him, but mom fought for them, knowing that she could never be able to live with herself if she broke her children apart. Em and I are fraternal twins, and she knew she could never in the whole history of the world break us apart. Jazz was just as special to me, them being like the gravity holding me down to the ground.

"Eventually she won, and Charlie disappeared the same night, sneaking into my bedroom before he let forever. He said that he didn't want to go, but that it would best for Em, Jazz, and me. That we shouldn't have to grow up with such a horrible father. Later in my life I found what he meant. Anyways, he kissed me on my forehead saying 'I love you sugar' one last time, then sweeping out of the window as quick as a snake and as graceful as a swan.

"About five years later, I was watching the news while mom, Em, and Jasper were out shopping. The headline was 'Man found shot in alley, weapons on him.' I watched, interested in who the man was. Right before I was about to change the channel, they announced the man's name. 'Robert Charles Swan, age: 35, hometown: Forks, Washington.' I broke down, crying until mom came home with Emmett and Jasper. I told them, and mom finally told us of dad's true background, not the made up one" I finished, wiping the few stray tears that had fallen.

"Oh, Bella" he whispered, grabbing my hand and giving it a kiss.

"It's hard to believe that I thought I had it bad when you had to take care of two people at young age, losing both of your parents before you even graduated from school. I still have my mother, but you have no one. I'm so sorry" I whispered. "You shouldn't have had to go through that."

"It's alright. It made me stronger just like it did with you. I have never known a girl that lost her dad at such a young age. I have known of girls that never knew them, never remembered them, or their fathers left them, but never one who has lost her dad in such a terrible way. You are the strongest person I know, Bella" he whispered, drawing circles on my hand.

"We have to get home. It's already late" I whispered, going back towards his house. The ride was silent, not uncomfortable but peaceful. I pulled down his driveway, now noticing how bumpy it really was. I got down the drive, and stepped on the brake, putting the truck in park. "Thanks for helping me with my bags."

"No problem, sugar" he mumbled, using my dad's nickname for me.

"Say it again."

"Say what?" he asked, sitting up to his full height.

"Call me sugar again."

"No problem, sugar" he repeated, smirking slightly. I sighed deeply, laying back in the seat. "You wanna sleep here? You look pretty beat."

"No, I'm fine. Bye, Paul. See ya tomorrow" I answered, pinching myself a couple of times to hopefully wake me up enough to drive to the Blacks'.

"Ok, bye Bella" he called, shutting the door and running inside. I hopped back down the driveway, heading back into La Push. I cut the truck off in front of the house and walked up, knocking on the door while slumping against the door frame.

"Hello?" came from in front of me, the deep voice of my godfather soothing me. "Bella?"

"Yeah, can I sleep here, Uncle Billy?" I asked, so close to falling asleep.

"Sure, hun. Come in." He opened the door wider, and as quietly as possible called Jake down.

"What dad?" I heard the annoying voice of my godbrother say, stomping around like a two year old.

"Shut it, mister. Carry Bella on up to her room. She looks like she's gonna collapse" Billy ordered, pushing Jake towards.

"Jake….." I said, but fell forward.

"Same old Bella" he chuckled quietly, quickly carrying me up the stairs. He silently set me down on my bed, taking my jacket and shoes off. "Night, sweetie. Sweet dreams."

"Night Jakie. Love you" I whispered, snuggling into my pillow, immediately being sucked into the world of unconsciousness.

"I love you, too" I heard far away, before falling into a deep sleep.

**I know, I know. One of the longest chapters in the history of **_**my**_** chapters. Ha-ha. So what do you think? Wasn't it just fabulous?**

**Please review!!!**


	7. 7 Truth Be Told

'**Ello everyone. I am back with another new chapter. If some didn't get the last chapter, then….too bad. Anyways I have to wear an immobilizer because I dislocated my shoulder, and I'm not supposed to move it, and yeah… So here's the next chapter.**

**This is dedicated to all my lovely fans that have stayed with me for those so many months. I love you guys.**

**B.P.O.V.**

"Bellaaa. Get up, sweetie" I heard someone calling, making me slip away from the land of dreams.

I groaned, placing a pillow on top of my head. "Five more minutes" I mumbled, turning restlessly. The person chuckled a deep chuckle that calmed me amazingly. Okay, so it was either Jake, Uncle Billy, or Paul. Jake's wasn't that deep, so Uncle Billy or Paul?

"Uncle Billy, why must you torture me?" I asked plainly, sounding muffled because of my head still under the pillow.

"I'm not torturing you, honey pot. It's my job" he laughed, pulling the cover and pillow off of me. I stubbornly rolled over to the other side, hearing his wheelchair rolling down the hallway.

I quickly hopped up, knowing he was going to call Jake in here to jump on me. I went and ran behind the door, feeling Jake's feet pounding on the floor but carefully, at the same time.

Slowly Jake sprinted into the room and jumped on the bed, laughing his head off. When he didn't hear my protest or feel my warmth anywhere around him, he stopped. He stood up, turning his back to me to inspect the bed.

I took that as my chance to get him back for what he was supposed to do to me. I quietly stalked towards him, oblivious to the approaching form behind me. I jumped onto Jake's back, covering his eyes with my small, petite ones.

"AHHHH! Get off me!" he yelled, flipping me over his back unexpectedly, taking me off guard. I bounced on the bed, going up and down, up and down. Jake screamed like a little girl, turning around quickly.

"You-" I started, but couldn't finish what I was saying. I was laughing to hard, rolling around on the bed.

"You scream like a little girl, Jake" someone said, immediately stopping my laughter. I opened my eyes to Jake's back, blocking the person that I wanted to see most, though I would never admit to that. I stood up, pushing Jake out of the way.

There was Paul, in all his glory, with amusement spread across his face. I stared at him, completely oblivious to Jake's remarks or Paul's smugness.

"Bells!" I heard someone yell, pulling me away from my ogling. I shook my head to see a smirk on Paul's delectable lips and Jake snickering quietly.

"Shut up, Jake! You're the one that screams like a little girl" I retorted, stopping the snickering to leave a shocked Jake.

"You're gonna hold that over him the rest of his life, aren't you?" Paul asked, chuckling some himself. I nodded my head enthusiastically, a grin forming on my lips. "Good, cause I'll probably forget."

"Sure you will" I smirked, causing Jake to stomp his feet like a little kid and sulk out of the room. We listened intently, hearing him whine a loud 'Daaaad'.

"What, Jake?" Billy asked, a smile apparent in his voice.

"Bella and Paul are being mean again" he whined, stomping his feet again. We snickered slightly, stopping when Billy started to talk.

"Bella, Paul" he yelled, sending us into another laughing fit.

"Yeah" we yelled at the same time, grins across our faces.

"Come here, please." We didn't reply. Instead we walked into the living room, holding a Billy and a Harry.

"Yes?" we asked in the same innocent voice, our hands behind our backs.

"What were you doing to be mean to Jake?" he asked, trying to sound serious but failing miserably.

"We weren't doing anything" we said again in that creepy way. Harry was quite amused by all of it and, by no means, trying to stop it.

"You had to be doing something or Jake wouldn't be such a baby" he stated, shocking Jake. I busted out in giggles, trying desperately to hold them in but failing, just like normal.

"You're missing something, Uncle Billy" I pointed out, grinning ear to ear. "Jake is always a baby." That brought on the laughter, sending Harry and Billy into fits of deep chuckles and Paul holding onto the chair for support with tears streaming down his face.

I glanced at Jake to see his face set in a pout and his arms crossed over his chest. He made a 'humph' noise and stuck his nose in the air, jutting his broad chin out.

"Awe, Jake, I didn't mean anything by it" I said gently, walking towards him. He grunted in response, stomping his foot a little. "You know I love you." That seemed to break his barrier, and his arms dropped to his sides.

He nodded his head in answer, but still didn't seem to let go of the conversation.

"You know I was kidding" I stated, walking closer. He nodded his head again, letting it droop. He held his arms open and gestured with his hands for me to come here. I smiled softly and ran into his open arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. He picked me up, and held me like a baby, rubbing my back for a few minutes.

"Am I forgiven, bubba?" I asked, leaning back to lock my eyes with his.

"Yes, sissy. You're forgiven" he whispered, hugging me furiously. I hugged him back, letting my legs relax from their tight embrace around his waist. I slid down his enormous frame, glorying in his warmth.

Someone cleared their throat, bringing me out of my personal bubble. I lifted my head from Jake's chest and saw Paul staring at us, irritation and anger evident on his features. _What the hell?_

"Paul, can we go for a walk?" I asked, glaring at the carpet. I'm guessing he nodded or something because his feet across my line of vision, heading for the sliding door, towards the beach. "We'll be back later."

I let go of Jake and headed towards the door, closing it as quietly as possible. I followed silently behind Paul, waiting until he blew off some steam. He stopped near a fallen tree that was seemingly familiar. Not waiting for his lead, I sat on the log, clasping my hands together between my legs.

"Why?" I asked, staring at my locked hands, hearing his steady footfalls. His footsteps came toward me, stopping right against mine. He squatted down, trying to catch my gaze.

"I don't know" he whispered, sitting down on his bottom in front of me.

"What?" I said, anger showing. "So you get mad at Jake for nothing? Is that what you do with everyone? Get mad at random guys?" How does that even work? My anger was getting to boil with incredible speed.

"What?" he said, amazed. "No, no. I don't get mad at random guys. Every time one of my other girlfriends hugged another guy, I would get the feeling to show her off, but I would never be angry at the dude. When Jake was hugging you, I felt like…I don't know. Like you were mine and no one else's. Like you were supposed to be in my arms not in Jake's." He stared off across the ocean, not a trace of humor on his perfect face.

I was startled at first because not even Edward would admit what he was feeling, let alone that he wanted me all to himself or that he would protect me. Even Jake wouldn't, but it's not too hard to tell by his expression.

"Paul?" I whispered gently, nothing but adoration laced in my voice. His head snapped in my direction, immediately locking in my gaze. He stared at me with wonder in his light orbs, confusion mixed within the beautiful, light orbs. "I feel the same way about you."

He seemed to ponder that for a minute, not breaking the gaze but seeming puzzled. He glanced down, a broken expression flashing across his features.

"You shouldn't. I'm bad news, Bella. I'm not right for you. I don't deserve you" he whispered, looking anywhere, but at my face. I knew that that shouldn't have hurt me so much, but it felt like someone stabbed my heart.

"Wh-"

"I'll hurt you, I won't try to, but it'll happen. You'll be hurt and it will be my fault, all my fault that you get hurt. I can't live with that" he continued, interrupting my protest. "I can't let that happen. I'm sorry." He stood up and headed back to the house, not waiting for me.

What the hell has happened to my life? I start out one day "madly in love" with one boy and end the day falling for another. My life is jacked up big time. I start out with an "amazing boyfriend" who ended up being a jackass, being in a fashion show, and becoming stuck on boy who won't even attempt to get to know me.

"It's all for the best" I whispered to myself, ignoring the small pain in my chest. If I'm getting revenge, then I can't have someone occupying my mind. Well he probably will anyways, but I won't be distracted by his presence.

I took a different, longer route back to the house, getting back about an hour after he left.

"Bella, what the hell happened? Paul came back saying that you would be a few minutes, then you end up being a whole hour!" Jake freaked, throwing his hands up in the air. Whoa! Freak much?

"Well, my bad. I just came back a longer way. I needed to think about some things that happened" I whispered, letting my head droop. Really my heart was giving way underneath me, but I couldn't tell him that. I don't even know why I feel the way I do towards Paul. For God's sake, I thought I was in love with one man and already have one under my power. I snap my fingers, and I bet he'd come running.

"What happened?" he asked, bringing me out my thoughts.

"Nothing" I said, staring blankly ahead. "Absolutely nothing. Hey, I'm gonna be in my room for a while. Call me when something happens." I headed down the hallway, turning into the former room of the twins'. It still held the light pink walls from our younger years, not having been able to paint over it when Sarah got killed and Billy, disabled.

They haven't come back since they left five years ago, Rebecca having moved to Hawaii with her husband and Rachel just not wanting to come back. They kept in touch with all of us, but they both admit they hate the reservation, that's why I'm so close to Jake.

He's had to take care of his father all by himself, with the help of others, but he stayed with his father and loves the reservation. He's in line to become tribe leader, and even though he doesn't think he'll do very well, everyone knows he will be as great as his grandfather, Chief Ephraim **(is that right?)** Black.

Billy has always been my father, not my second, but my father. Whenever I wasn't able to confide in Charlie, Billy would be there with his fatherly ways and calming scent. After Charlie left, he literally took me under his roof for like a month because I needed a fatherly figure, someone who could make all my worries vanish, at least for a while.

Same with Jake, but Jake's actually my brother, not by blood but by love. He's been there through all the jackasses and through all my breakdowns, knowing he might need to kick someone's ass or comfort a baby a.k.a. me. I can be myself around Jake, and not have to be uncomfortable like when you're at school. Jasper and Emmett are my brothers', but sometimes I can't confide in them.

"Bells! Bells, wake up!" I heard Emmett calling in front of me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What time is it?" I asked, glancing out the window.

"It's around six" he answered, glancing at his wrist watch, "Hey have you been here the whole day?" I ignored his comment and ran out the door, rushing into the living room. I saw exactly who in was looking for, jumping into his unexpected lap.

"I love you, Jakey. I lve you so, so much I can't express" I whispered into his neck, tears pooling behind my eyelids.

He cautiously put both arms around my small frame, wrapping me in warmth. He held me for about five minutes when his patience ran out, and he pulled back, staring into my eyes.

"What's wrong, Bellsy?" he whispered, bringing back into his embrace.

"Nothing is wrong" I mumbled into his neck, a few tears escaping my eyes. "I've just never told you how much I appreciate you. How you always stay with me in my time of need. You're the best brother in the entire universe."

"Hey" I heard from behind our little exchange "what about Em and me? Don't you love us, too, Belly? Aren't we the best brothers, too?" I turned and saw Jasper and Emmett looking heartbroken.

"No! No, of course you guys are the best! All of you are the best, it's just I was thinking about all Jake has done for me that's why I was acting this way. You guys are always there when Jake can't, which is often, but you still love me for who I am and not who I'm dressed up to be" I explained quickly, jumping up, bringing Jake with me, and taking them all in a group hug. "I love you, guys, so, so much."

"We love you, too, Bella" Jake whispered, Em and Jazz adding their own loves'.

"Where's Uncle Billy?" I asked, looking around the rest of the room. I then noticed we weren't alone in the room. Quil and Embry were in here, too, looking awestruck.

"Uh, he's out back. You need to see him?" Jazz asked, looking at me with concern.

"Uh, yeah. I'll go on out there. Continue with the conversation before I so rudely interrupted" I murmured, racing out back. I slid the door open and froze in my tracks. There, talking to Uncle Billy, was Paul.

**So how was it? I know it was awesome, right?**

**Please R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	8. 8 Torture and Punishment

**So, everyone this story and my story **_**The Player and The Tease**_** will be my main priority until I finish both. Hopefully this means I can get the chapters out faster. So, with that said, this is dedicated to all the fans that have stayed with me and given me their support. **

**B.P.O.V.**

"Paul?" I breathed, two heads snapping in my direction. I saw his lips move also, staring at me like a man seeing his sun. **(No werewolves….yet, I think?)** My eyes finally strayed from Paul's chiseled face to the worn out face of my godfather.

I shot off towards him, slowing down slightly so I wouldn't hurt him. I fell into his lap, hugging his neck tightly.

"Well, hey to you too, honey. What were you doing for the past three hours?" his deep voice rumbled, calming me instantly. His rough, callused hand stroked my hair, massaging my scalp unknowingly.

"Nothing, Uncle Billy. Just thinking about you, Jake, and the twins" I mumbled, snuggling into his chest. I didn't even remember that Paul was there, I was so mesmerized by my godfather.

"Were they good thoughts about us? Remembering the good ole' times, huh?" he asked, titling my chin up.

"They were about how the twins had left, but how much I love them" I started, quickly stopping his oncoming speech about how the twins just couldn't stretch their schedules'. Blah, blah, blah! "Some were about how you were my second father when dad left, how you let me live with you. Others were of how Jake was there through he heartbreak and jackasses. Just basically how much you love me and how I never show how much I love and appreciate you." I hugged him again furiously, whispering 'I love you' over and over.

"I love you, too, honey. You already know that and I know how much you love me. You show that every time you make me dinner just like you used to with your ole' man" he whispered, kissing my forehead. "Or when you help me with everything I need. You always show me how much you love me. Never doubt that."

"I love you so, so much, daddy" I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks. I heard small gasps from all around me. I slowly looked upward to see everyone outside, staring at me in shock. Billy looked the most shocked, but also fearful.

"Bella honey, I love that you think of me as your father, your very own father, but what about your real father?" he asked, wiping the tears away. I sat there frozen. They think I'm going to forget dad? My daddy?

"What?" I whispered, the tears coming even faster. "I'm not going to forget or replace, dad. He loved me no matter what happened, what I did. I loved him, too.

"Remember the night he disappeared? Disappeared from our lives forever?" I asked, staring at each of them, excluding Paul. He already knew what I was going to say. "Dad came into my room that night and told me he was leaving. Right before he left that house for good, he said he loved me. He said he couldn't possibly say goodbye to Em and Jazz because he could barely stand saying goodbye to me." I stared into each and every one of their eyes, shock and hurt washed across their features.

"I can't replace dad, and I never will. He will always be MY dad and the number one dad, but Billy has become my other father" I whispered, looking back at Billy. "You cared for me after dad left my life, took me in and let me stay under your roof. You could've kicked me out, but you didn't. You put up with me in my time of need, Jakey and you soothing me during those horrible breakdowns. You are my father, kind of, and Jake is my brother, even if he is annoying little whiny baby." That made the boys laugh, Jake included. _Three, two, one_….

"Hey! I'm not an annoying little whiny baby!" he whined, sending the rest into hard, deep fits of laughter, making me giggle slightly.

"Uh yeah, you are, Jake" Quil retorted, slapping him on the back of the head.

"Dude!" Jake screamed. "I told you not to do that ever again!" Quil glanced at Jake and shot off, Jake not far behind him. That sent me into a full blown fit of laughter, making me almost fall off Billy and the chair.

"Whoa, horse-y, you ok?" Billy asked, grabbing me around the waist.

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine" I gasped, still trying to gain some air for my aching lungs. I finally calmed down enough and went back to looking at Billy, awe, love, and adoration looking back at me.

"I love you, sugar. Thank you so much" Billy whispered, hugging me tightly. I snuggled into his chest, my cheek resting right over his heart. I was finally in total bliss, after seven years of pain.

"Bella save me!" Quil screamed, interrupting my peacefulness. I brought my head up to see Quil heading straight for us, Jake not too far behind him. I shot up, standing in front of the six foot something giant that couldn't save himself from another six foot something giant. Me, a five foot seven dancer, that couldn't even hotwire a car. I'm gonna have to ask Jake to show me how to some time. Back to the point.

"Jake!" I screamed, catching the giant barreling towards me off guard. "You better stop before I tell everyone on the rez you still sleep with Shibby."

"You wouldn't" he gasped, shock evident in every muscle in his body.

"Wanna find out?" I asked, daring him to answer. He stared at me with his mouth agape, not attempting to close it. "That's what I thought. Now stop trying to kill Quil. Do that when I'm not here." I smirked, knowing Quil was smiling smugly over my shoulder. _Five, four, three, two, one….._

"Hey!" Quil yelled, sounding just like Jake. Of course, only the people I hang with could be so stupid.

"Why must I hang out with such idiots?" I asked mainly Uncle Billy, letting the boys overhear. "You might as well scoop out their brains and store nuts up there." I giggled quietly, not letting the boys see or hear it.

"Because you love us, Belly Bean" Embry said, giving me a cheeky grin. I smiled big, a real genuine smile.

"Of course I do. Keep telling yourself that" I retorted, smirking slightly. Embry glanced at Jake and quickly flicked his eyes to me, signaling him somehow. He did the same to Quil behind me. They started closing in, Quil coming up first. I quickly turned so I could see all of them, my back now to the silent Paul.

I continued to back up, Billy not trying to help me out. Right when they were getting as close as possible, Billy made a gesture with his hand, telling to me to flip….backwards?

I stared at him in confusion but did what he asked anyways, bending my knees and flipping backwards, landing perfectly behind Paul.

All the boys stared at me in shock, giving me the upper hand. I shot into the house grabbing a belonging of each of theirs and a lighter. I ran out the front door, still holding all their possessions.

Before I could get down the driveway, the boys came out of nowhere. Jake, Embry, and Quil stood in front of me while the silent Paul stood behind me. They started moving in, ten feet away from me when I finally held the things and lighter away from me, the flame from the lighter less than two inches away from them.

"You come any closer and all this stuff is history" I threatened, moving the lighter closer. They froze, staring at the things in my hand. I wouldn't dare burn any of it, but they didn't know that.

"You wouldn't burn Shibby" Jake gasped. "You're the one that got him for me anyways." He had a point.

"Oh would I?" I dared, moving the flame closer.

"All right, all right" Quil surrendered, showing his hands. I dropped his lucky wristband on the ground, but didn't let him have it.

"I second that" Embry agreed, raising his hands in surrender also. I dropped his favorite baseball card, joining it with Quil's. Jake glared at his best friends, making them scamper back in fright.

"You ready to give up, Jakey? Torture me or burn Shibby? Which shall it be?" I asked, backing the flame away from Shibby slightly.

He stared at the flame in fright, glancing between the flame, Shibby, and me. He stared at Shibby in the end, dropping his head against his chest.

"I give" I heard him whisper, defeat evident in his voice.

"What was that?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"I give, ok?" he said louder, lifting his head up. "Now will you please give me Shibby." I threw him the bear, letting the boys get their things, too. I turned to head back, but warm arms wrapped around my waist, holding me to their hard chest.

"You forgot one person, Bella. Now you need to be punished" someone whispered in my ear, the voice melting my insides, turning my limbs to jello. Paul.

"What's my punishment?" I whispered, leaning into his embrace self-consciously. I felt his breath on my ear, turning me to goo in his arms.

"You'll find out" he whispered roughly, placing a blindfold over my eyes, turning my world black. I felt one of his hands on the small of back while other one held my hand, guiding me the opposite direction. I allowed myself to be guided quite easily, enjoying his warmth and rough hands.

I walked for five more minutes, the hand on my back moving up and down, up and down. It was driving me insane, the hand giving me feelings I had never known before.

"We're here" he finally whispered, pushing me down on the ground. I went to take the blindfold off when his hands stopped me, placing them in my lap.

"What?" I asked, a slight trace of a whine in my voice.

"The blindfold stays on" he stated, a demand in his voice. "It will stay on whether you like it or not."

"So what's my punishment?" I asked nervously, wringing my hands together over and over again. He stopped my movements, placing his on top of mine.

"Lay down" he whispered in my ear, freezing me on the spot. I turned my head towards the direction of his voice, noting how close he was. His breath blew across my lips, making me lick my lips. "Just lay down." His breath danced across my skin, leaving a pleasurable flame in its wake.

I obeyed his demand, laying softly in the tall grass. I felt his warmth beside me before I felt his body, forming to mine in a perfect way.

"Ready?" he whispered, scaling his nose down my jaw, down my neck, across my shoulder and stomach. I was able to nod my head once before I felt his weight shift, laying across my waist, straddling me. I heard a clink of metal before I was handcuffed to a branch, totally helpless in every way possible.

"Now time for your punishment" he murmured, cupping my face in his hand before trailing down slowly, memorizing each curve to memory. He glided down my arms, holding my hands before continuing his course, moving up the back of my arms.

He stopped once he reached my upper bicep, massaging each muscle. He gently moved his fingers back and forth, leaving a fire in its path.

He started again, relaxing my tense muscles quickly. He stopped once he was able to lay his hands on my lower stomach. He casually let his hands fall to each side of my stomach, stopping on my sides.

"Tickle monster" he breathed, letting me think of my punishment before giggles took over my mouth, escaping quickly. I laughed so hard, tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"Ple-ease, st-op" I gasped out between laughs, stopping him for the moment.

"You have to admit that I, Paul Levi, is the sexiest person in the world" he said, a smug expression crossing his features.

"No" I whispered after a second, the tickling beginning again.

"Ok-ay" I panted, stopping the assault yet again. "Paul Levi is the sexiest man in the world."

"I know am" he commented, jumping off of my waist. I waited for a few minutes, not hearing any rustling or billowing.

"Hey, you're not gonna leave me out here, are you?" I yelled out, jerking my head back and forth. You know, I'm beginning to hate this blindfold.

"Of course not" came his answer, "unless you want to be my captive. That I wouldn't mind one bit." What the-?

"Oh really?" I asked, sarcasm dripping into it. "Well what about my opinion? Don't I get a say in this?" I heard him laugh quietly before pouncing on top of me, leaning into towards my ear.

"Nope" he whispered, popping the 'p'. Just as quickly he was gone, silence following him.

"Paul?" I called, moving my head slowly back and forth. "Please get me out of these handcuffs. I can't take my punishment anymore." I was on the verge of tears, I was so scared.

"Hey, now. Don't cry. I would never leave you out here by yourself" I heard him whisper, undoing the handcuffs. I grasped out towards him, hanging onto him for dear life.

"Please never do that again. At least if you do, please make some ruckus so I know your there" I whispered, hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry. I'll never do it again, I swear. Come on lets get you home" he reassured me, holding me closely to his warm chest. While he was running, I realized I was still wearing the blindfold. I moved to take it off, but he stopped me.

"Don't take it off yet. Take it off when I tell you to" he ordered, making sure I wasn't going to attempt it again before starting off. I did as he said, not taking the blindfold off, but enjoying his presence. I knew I couldn't live with it forever. I knew I should take what I am given and live with it, but I'm selfish. I take as much as I want.

Paul brought me out of my thoughts, announcing that we were back. I followed his order again, not taking the blindfold off and allowing him to guide me to where he wanted me to go. I heard a creak, then his hands left my body, immediately chilling me.

"Now you can take the blindfold off" he whispered. I snatched it off, searching for him everywhere, but he vanished, not anywhere to be seen.

I walked into the house, wondering how he could run so fast.

"Hey Bells. Where's Paul at?" Jake asked, carrying a plate full of sandwiches into the living room where Quil and Embry still sat, crowded around the TV.

"I don't know" I whispered before turning into the bedroom, falling onto my bed soundly.

I let my drowsiness overtake me, sending me into the black spiraling world of sleep.

**So how was it? If you think it was awesome, please review! If you didn't like it, please review anyways, but let me tell you, your loss.**


	9. Author's Note

**I am back! Though I didn't ever really leave. Well I left from writing technically since I'm a horrible person and never updated my stories! For that I am truly and utterly sorry. I feel like rubbish. But we hopefully don't have to worry about that anymore!**

**I am proud to announce I now have a beta: the lovely and talented, bethxclay. We haven't really talked about anything more than my stories, but I want to thank her for graciously taking on the role of my beta. You have no idea how thankful I am. I also want to thank xTheBlondex, Carrotsaremyfriends, and New Gen-Alma for helping me as well.**

**Now that I have all these lovely people helping and supporting my stories, I _will_ finish these stories for all of you who have been behind me from the beginning and the ones who have my stories as favorites or on alerts.**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Love, Jimena**


	10. Author's Note (Please Read)

**I am a _horrible_ human being! I am so, so sorry, y'all! I have no excuse for not updating and for taking this long! Well for a while there I did. I had research paper due. Yeah, my _first_ research paper. For this teacher who is positively wonderful and positively and sketchy pervert.**

**And I am a beta now! For Hibiscus79! This chick is an absolutely wonderful writer! She blows my mind with every chapter! I can only hope to possess half of her ingenius talent! I love you, chick! :D (P.S. Y'all should totally go read her story _The Rising Sun._ Because y'all know you love me :) and you will seriously not regret your decision)**

**Moving on to more depressing matters… I know none of us want to think sad thoughts but I must say this. I should have said something when she told me of the news, but as I have said, I am a horrible human being and truly deserve no remorse. A few months ago, maybe four or five, one of my readers who gladly accepted my offer of pre-reading my stories lost her baby girl. She has now deleted all of her stories and basically shut down her account, but I felt I should say this news in memory of Carrots, her husband, and little angel Abby who is looking over her wonderful parents. I love all of them, and my heart continues to go out to Todd and Carrots. They have given me inspiration that I could have only dreamed of receiving, let alone giving. Please keep the mourning couple in your prayers.**

**Now that I've killed the mood and my own spirit, can I ask for forgiveness? I promise (and I swear on my life) that I will update as much as humanly possible over my Christmas break. I will not let y'all down… again.**

**I also apologize in advance if this causes some of you to have to go back and re-read the story in hopes of remembering exactly what _The Player and The Tease_, _Revenge_, and _My First Love_ are about. Unless some f y'all like doing that cause in that case, you're welcome :)**

**Love, Jimena**


End file.
